I Cannot Let You Go
by ImpossibleGirl1992
Summary: The 10th Doctor is alone and feeling very frustrated. Unable to fight his natural desires, he seeks out contact with a young woman called Laura-Jane. It was only meant to be sex, then he would leave, go back to the TARDIS. He didn't mean to get attached. Also featuring the 11th Doctor incarnation further down the line. Rated M for explicit sexual going-ons.


_**Okay hi guys, my first fanfiction with my OC Laura-Jane. Rated M for very mature sexual content. Featuring 10th & 11th Doctor. Please be kind.**_

**10th Doctor POV**

**All This Time**

She was twenty-two years old, long dark hair that spilled down her back and sparkling hazel eyes. The Doctor noticed her straightaway, his eyes roaming her curvaceous figure. She bore a striking resemblance to Rose yet she was so different at the same time. She was fumbling around in her backpack for something when he deliberately knocked into her. Her I Phone slipped from her hands but the Doctor caught it nimbly between his fingers presenting it to her with a cheeky grin on his face. She looked taken aback as her eyes locked with his.

"This belongs to you I presume" he said and she blinked as she processed his words.

_Good. She's attracted to me. That's very good._

"Thank-you" she murmured and he felt the electricity spark between them as their hands touched briefly as she took the IPhone from him.

"Sorry. I don't do this often but can I..can I buy you a drink or something?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

_What was am I doing? I'm the Doctor...I don't ask earth girls out! Especially out for a drink!_

"Sure" she responded quickly much to his surprise and he grinned as her cheeks flushed red as they both stood awkwardly in silence.

"Great...how about well, ...now?" he stammered.

"Now's good" she smiled and he was glad to see she had relaxed a little.

"I'm John Smith. What's your name?"

"Laura-Jane." The Doctor blinked in pleasant surprise reminded of the name Sarah-Jane for a moment and extended his hand to hers. _Old habits I guess. Gosh, she was pretty. Just as pretty as Rose and Sarah-Jane._

* * *

><p>The pub was busy despite it only being lunch-time. The Doctor and Laura-Jane sat in a quiet corner, both sipping on a Guinness.<p>

"So tell me a little about yourself. Laura-Jane? What do you do? What makes you tick? What turns you on?" he smirked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"You're very forward" she laughed and he inched a little closer.

"Life's too short to waste good things. So tell me" he insisted.

"Well...I work in an office, you know basic 9-5 routine. I'm an avid "Friends" junkie and tall men with great hair in pinstripes turn me on."

"That's fortunate" he murmured tracing a finger over her hand and she blushed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let his hands slide up Laura-Jane's back as he unfastened her bra and she moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. This wasn't a thing the Doctor had done ever but lately he had been so pent-up and frustrated, he knew the only way to release the tension was to bury in someone else. And that meant sex. Laura-Jane felt the bed dip beneath her as they pulled at each other's clothes and she let out a gasp as his hand slid between her legs.<p>

"This okay?" he whispered and she nodded wrapping her arms around her neck as his weight rested on top of her.

He positioned himself over her as her legs spread allowing him to do what he was about to do. It was just sex. After this, he would wait until she fell asleep and then slip out, back to the TARDIS. Laura-Jane wouldn't see him again. She let out a moan as he entered her and he allowed her body to get used to being filled by his length, when he plunged hard deeper inside her. It was hard and it was rough. Both bodies rocked back and forth as he felt pleasure ripple through his body, feeling his release almost upon him. Laura-Jane's legs shook as she came hard and he thrust in her a few more times before rolling beside her, panting heavily.

"Wow" Laura-Jane whispered, her body still recovering from the earth-shattering orgasm that pounded through her body.

"Ready for round-two?" he murmured tilting his head and she raised her eyebrows surprised he wanted to go again so soon.

"If you can get it up, then yeah" she laughed as he shot up and was on top of her again.

"Let's just say I'm out of this world" he whispered as he slid a finger inside her.

"John" she groaned as he twisted the finger around, then inserted another.

"Call me the Doctor. I like it when they call me the Doctor" he murmured fingering her hard hearing her juices slap against one another.

"Harder, Doctor. Fuck me like the world is going to end" she groaned.

"Is there anything particular you would like me to do?" he asked playing with her clit.

"Can you stick your tongue up my hole and twirl it around?" she murmured, cheeks flushing red again.

He looked at her almost predoraty as he lowered his head to her vagina and started licking her gently. She writhed as his tongue moved deep inside her whole and he turned it around in circular motions cleaning it out almost. He stayed down their for a long time until her legs shook with pleasure, then he thrust himself in her again.

_Yes he would leave her after she fell asleep. It was only sex. Basic primal instinct between two beings. It was just sex that's what he kept telling himself as she curled up into his chest, her dark hair falling around her head like a halo. _


End file.
